Renesmee'S BIG SLAP part 7
by the never ending dream
Summary: Some questions is answers. While new questions devlop. What happens next read to find out.
1. Searching

Renesmee's big SLAP part 7

Chapter 1: Searching

They looked all over Washington, California, and Nevrda.

Bella: We should cheak Utah.

Edward: Good idea, sweetie.

Alice: Utah it is, because Utah has a Seattle Inn.

Edward was there in a half a second.

Bella and Emmett was there in two

second. Rosalie like three second.

Alice and Jasper was like five 1/2.

They walked in the Seattle Inn.

Alice: Is there a Jacob Black here.

Asking the orange haired lady at

the front desk.

Front Desk Girl: Yes(while searching for him), room 251.

Alice: Thank you.

They went down the hall around the corner.

Then they ran you the steps. They ran up

two flights of stair cases. They walk down

the five star hotel hallway. It wall color was

mid night blue. Then they got to the brown

smooth wooden door.

Jacob: Forget kissing.

That fired Bella and Edward up.

Edward broke the door down

when he heard that. They walked

in and Renesmee had duct tape

on her mouth.

Renesmee: Mmmmm.

Jacob: Renesmee shut up as for the blood sucking leeches leave.

He had every single tred of both of their clothing off.

Renesmee was squaming every time he was trying

to do it with her.

Edward: Back away from Renesmee.

Jacob: No.

Edward: Last chance.

Jacob: Don't care.

Then right when he said that Edward

pulled him off Renesmee his self.

Edward: You just made a bad mistake.

Jacob: What going to hit me?

Edward: Oh yeah this makes 7 times.

Edward was about to hit him.

Alice: Don't Edward we found her that all that matters.

Edward: Your right Alice.

Alice: I know.

Edward: You know every thing.

Alice: I know.

Edward: I know that you know.

Alice: I knew that to.

Emmett threw Jacob out of the room

They left the room so Renesmee

could put her clothes back on and take

the duct tape off her mouth. Renesmee

wanted to do every thing by herself. She

don't like getting help or forced to do

something.

They took Renesmee and left.


	2. Embry and Renesmee

Renesmee's big SLAP part 7

Chapter 2: Embry and Renesmee

Renesmee: Its over.

Embry: Why?

Renesmee: You let Jacob still me.

Embry: I didn't mean for it to happen.

Renesmee: Your probly part of his scem to get me.

Embry: I'm NOT, HONEST!

Renesmee: What ever. Stupid lying shape shifter.

Embry: What?

Renesmee: Let me draw you a picture. You ... A... Lying... Shape... Shifter... Got... It.

Embry: Not funny.

Renesmee: I think it is funny.

Embry: Well, I don't.

Renesmee: That why a think its funny.

Embry: Last time I date a VAMPIRE CHICK!

Renesmee: This is what you should do. Like I say when I watch Alice in Wonder Land, Go fall down a ribbit hole.

Embry: I might do that so it will be my un-birthday and I will be 18 to old for you.

Renesmee: Well, who will be your wife the Queen of Hearts. She would wear the pants in the relationship.

Embry: What about you fall down the rabbit hole. So the Mad Hatter can hit you with his hat.

Renesmee: Shut up.

Then Renesmee walked off.


	3. Comforting by Quil

Renesmee's big SLAP part 7

Chapter 3: Comforting by Quil.

Renesmee was sitting down cring, because

that it was hard brake up with Embry. Quil

found her cring.

Quil: Whats wrong.

Renesmee: I dumped Embry.

Quil: Why.

Renesmee: He let Jacob Black still me.

Quil: You don't need Embry, your to good for him.(While helping me up)

Renesmee: Really?

Quil: Yes, Really.(While picking me up in his arms)

Renesmee leaned in to kiss him. He kissed

back for a second.

Quil: Are you sure.

Renesmee: I never been more sure.

Then Quil kissed me again. This was

love, because sparks flew the highest

they ever had.

Renesmee: I love you Quil.

Quil: I love you.


	4. Resnach

Renesmee's big SLAP part 7

Chapter 4: The Re-snach

Renesmee was sitting in her room.

Jacob came though my window.

Jacob: We going to sleep together if you like or not.

Renesmee: No.

Jacob: I brought our friend Mr. Duct tape and a new friend Mr. Rope.

He stuck duct tape over her mouth.

He picked her up in one arm. Then

he jumped out of window. She was

wiggleing.

He took her to Forks Inn again. Room

581.

o

Jacob: Just once Renesmee.

Renesmee: MmmmmmmMmmm

Jacob: I take that as a yes.

Renesmee: NMmmmmmNmmm

He threw Renesmee on the bed ripped

off his clothing and Renesmee pink tank

top pink skirt, and her tighty whitey pantsies.

He got on top of her...

She back handed him.

Renesmee: Quitmmmmm Jacommm.

Jacob: You want me.

Renesmee: Nmmmm.

She either would hit him or squarm.


	5. rerecuse

Renesmee's big SLAP part 7

Chapter 5: Re-recuse

The Cullens dashed in room 581.  
The Cullens walked in Renesmee

getting raped by Jacob. She was

smacking him.

Jacob: Too late we already did it, but I want more now.

Edward: You not getting more.

Bella: You don't do things by force.

Jacob: This wolf does.

Rosalie: Shape shifter.

Jacob: Blood sucking blonde self center to cool for school leech.

Rosalie: What to see what this blood sucking blonde self center to cool for school leech can do.

Jacob: Bring it blondie.

Rosalie hit him so hard he got a black eye

where his other one use to be. 

Rosalie: Ha Ha Ha Ha.(while taking Renesmee duct tape off)

They really kicked Jacob out of the room.

Bella gave Renesmee extar clothes,

because her was un wearable. They

left Renesmee to put on her baby blue

blouse and jean pants.

Then when Renesmee was ready

they took her home.

To be contiuned...


End file.
